slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike (3 July 1939 — 1 January 1980) is a teletubby character and the main threat from the Tero Forest in both versions of it (Morning and Evening). Spike wasn't very known when he was alive and left mysteries about him behind. He is considered one of the earliest teletubbies ever made, considering how he was born in 1939. Spike was said to be clumsy but kind and intelligent and was also known for his facial features that made him look like younger. He died in 1980 from unknown causes, but until examining the zone, it was discovered that he was shot and murdered. The perpetrators or perpetrator were never discovered. Physical appearance Alive Spike, like several teletubbies, had fair skin. His fur is pink and his antenna is shaped like a spike, but it is partially distorted. His television screen has a red-dish gray colour. Corpse His corpse, which was discovered outside an apartment, had a much more green skin and his eye sockets were empty, leaving a lot of blood come out. He had vomit all over his mouth. He has a large patch of skin missing in his left arm, exposing blood. Mutated, Phase I In his first mutation, Spike gains fair skin, but he is much more paler. Another change is that the vomit has been replaced with custard. Mutated, Phase II In his final mutation, Spike has a skinny and tall appearance. His eye sockets are in a different position and look much longer. He has a large and circular mouth with teeth all around it. In addition, his eye sockets are bleeding more and the missing patch in his left arm is larger. He also has a slightly different head shape. Personal life Spike was said to be clumsy but also friendly and apparently smart. Due to the fact that his life was poorly investigated, there is a large lack of information about him, such as occupation and original residence. Dwarfism and face Several teletubbies commented that Spike's unusual facial features make him look like younger than he is. It was confirmed that Spike initially suffered from dwarfism but cured by having therapies. However, his features caused by dwarfism remained permanent, which he got when he was 16 years old. Death Spike died in the evening of 1 January 1980. His corpse was discovered in the night, as police and paramedics arrived. While examining the zone where he had died, several guns and unverified beverages where discovered and found thrown outside an apartment where Spike had died. Discovering these objects, his death was ruled as a murder. Legends say that he was forced to drink the beverages and was later shot by the perpetrators. The murderers were never discovered and remained as a debate. Post-mortem and apocalypse A funeral was held in 5 January 1980, with around 100 teletubbies present at the event. Debates from his murder started in February from the same year along with the research from information about him. The results about these weren't successful enough. Approximately by May 2013, just five months after the apocalypse began, it was said that Spike had already been infected. Around 2015, he started roaming in the Tero Forest and it became his habitat. Behaviour Phase I Spike's first mutation appears as the main threat in the morning version from the Tero Forest. He easily spots the player from a large distance. Before spotting the player, he randomly wanders around the map. He attacks by contact and uses a plasma projectile, lightning area and exploding volcanic trail in Survival. Phase II Spike's final mutation appears as the main threat in the evening version from the Tero Forest. Like his previous mutation, he spots the player easily. He searches for custards before spotting the player. He attacks using his claws and uses a acid projectile, fire breath and exploding ice trail in Survival. Trivia *His final mutation was meant to look like a monstrous version of Po as seen in this image. It was also going to be his only mutation. **This explains why his mouth was designed to be a larger and his eye sockets are in a different position. **It also explains why his antenna was decided to be a distorted spike. *Originally the second mutation was going to be a headless version from the first mutation, but the order of mutation changed and it became first. Later, the mutation was scrapped. *The reason why the corpse's skin was green is because Spike's creator, TerminatorEggggg8390, was obsessed with altering the skin from his OCs when they die. Category:Infected Category:Male Category:Teletubbies